She can't be Missing!
by 1PurpleSparkles1
Summary: Starfire is called upon to fight in a war involving her people. Only, before she can leave and get over the fact that she might never see her friends again, she is taken and this causes an array of issues, as her planet expects their Princess to fight like she is trained to do, and not only is Earth in danger of it's own war; one of the biggest wars is missing it's Star. RobXStar
1. It begins

**Hello, I am new to writing fanfics for Teen Titans, but have written a few for The Loonatics Unleashed, not sure if any of you has heard of them. So this is a little new to me, but I am obsessed with Teen Titans, watched the movie, like at least ten times, and the sad thing is, I dont think I am over exaggerating! Please enjoy this story, I have set it before the Tokyo Movie, but somewhere in between all the other episodes, enjoy :)**

* * *

"Star. Is everything alright?" Robin whispered to his team mate.  
"No Robin nothing is all right, it is all wrong!" Starfire said through the door, her voice shaking with the tears that were threatening to spill.  
"What is it? What can I do?" Robin asked, "I need my team in tip-top shape, Star, we don't have time for tears" He was genuinely concerned, but his priorities always came first, his priorities of being the hero he was.  
"Robin, for the time being I can not deal with being here, I must leave in the morning, my planet needs me desperately" She lent her head against the cool metal door, her tears still streaming over her rosy cheeks.  
"What! Why? Star, what's going on? What is so bad?" He was hoping he was hearing wrong.  
"It's a war Robin, and it's my sister's fault, I must save what little I can" Her priority was now with her home.  
"Can't Tamaran's own warriors take care of this?"  
"No, it is not an average war, Robin. It is a war between it's people, she divided them, and they are fighting one another, there is no winner, no victory, only for Blackfire, she will get the glory, she will not stop until Tamaran pays for what she believes it has done to her" Robin sunk to the floor outside Starfire's door, his heart heavy, his head spinning, he knew this meant she would leave, and for possibly ever, he needed her on the team, he didn't know it yet, but he needed her.

* * *

"Man, that's so not cool!" Beastboy exclaimed loudly.  
"Why, Robin, why's she leaving?" Cyborg asked, his heart melting at the fact his 'little lady' was leaving.  
"Her planet is currently in a battle, caused by Blackfire, it's between her people, and she believes she must stop it before too much damage is done" Robin's voice boomed authoritatively.  
"When is she leaving?" Raven's voice calmly asked.  
"Tomorrow morning, I said she could have the T-ship, she'll need it" Robin answered.  
"Why does she get the T-ship, isn't it more useful for us?" Beastboy chipped in. Robin's face dropped, his head reeling in anger,  
"Maybe, she'll decide it's a bad idea and come home, maybe the T-Ship will make her come back" Robin almost shouted, he swished his cape around and stormed off into the darkness of his room.

"I'm gonna miss Star" Beastboy said in the silence that followed.  
"Yeah, me too" Raven said and floated off towards her own room. The two boys left stood awkwardly together, before departing at almost the same time.

* * *

Starfire sat on her bed, she had Silky in her lap, he was happily accepting her pats, and she knew that they would both miss the long cuddles on cold nights that they always happened to go together. It was a pity really, here she sat, knowing that once she landed on Tamaran, she would never return; she would never get to see all the glorious joys that Earth had to offer her, all the colours, tastes and smells, all the people acting to their own accord, not being ruled into being a perfect little Princess she was raised to be, and she was thinking of how unfair life seemed to be for her, hadn't she suffered enough? Apparently not. She couldn't tell the others the full details of her travels, they would refuse to let her go, even the rule-strict Robin she learned to love.

Silky nuzzled his rounded head into Starfire's arm and instinctively fell asleep, Starfire only smiled at his cute little face and adorable sleeping position, she knew that if she didn't put Silky down then Silky would convince her to stay, and she knew it wouldn't take too much to convince her. Although it was part of her ways that she return to Tamaran to help in the battle she was sure she wouldn't win, she knew all about the outcome, and for the first time in her tortured life, she found a place that made her want to live, that made her feel happy and good about herself and she was about to throw that all away so she could return to the place that her nightmares began, to fight the pointless war.

She was a little shaken and felt a little sick, so she rested Silky on her bed and got herself up, she began pacing, the way that Robin usually did, and she finally understood why he constantly did it, the rhythmic movement somehow calms a person right down!

She walked herself over to her window, and she stopped and stared out at the pouring rain, she had to giggle at the rain, it never rained; she was never unhappy, now that she was unhappy, it rained! She could see the city lights all blurred from the rain, and she couldn't image a better sight, she loved the rain, and it never rained on Tamaran. She was tempted to open the window and fly out in the pouring rain and just fly in circles all night, but that would just make everything too hard, and she had to remember her duties to the place that raised her.

As she turned to walk from the window, a small pink light caught her eye, the light hadn't been there in the seconds that she had been staring out the window. Curiously she turned around, the light become more of a white colour, and was closer than before, she wasn't really sure what she could make of the strange orb that was heading towards her, she only stared in awe.

In mere seconds, things went chaotic. The light subsided, and before it went crashing through her window, she made out a silhouette, slim and human-like. But, she was taken away from the oddity as her window smashed, and shards of supposedly bullet-proof glass, crashed all around her. She felt weight hold her down, and a sharp pain emit from her head, before her vision blurred and blackened around her.

* * *

**So I hope you liked this, I had this waiting a while, but finished my recentest story and can move on, please review, I really love to hear what you lovely people have to say about my stories. **

**Until next time,  
Sarah :)**


	2. Tea for Starfire

**Hello all :) A big thank you to jaqui101, I am very glad you like the idea and I hope this update was soon enough! So I should just go with the formalities and say that I do not own the Teen Titans, but (isn't there always a but!), I own this story for what it is! And now, on with the story...**

* * *

The Titans were seated on the sofa eating what was BB's rendition of meat loaf, meat free! And the usual fight that Cyborg would put up, complaining that meat was the best, proving his point by grabbing a chicken leg and eating it like a neanderthal, how unusual. They were watching the news, like Robin had requested, and things were just a bit awkward and quiet, just the way Raven liked it.

"I really don't want Star to leave, I hope you know that Robin" Beastboy said through his meat free meat loaf.  
"Yeah, I know. I shouldn't have gone off like that" Robin responded.  
"Aw, that's great man. Now, are you gonna eat that or are you keep poking it like a science experiment?" Beastboy asked, his eye on the prize. Robin gave his plate over to BB.  
"You know, I would have done the same thing, I mean, it _is_ a science experiment that's gone wrong!" Cyborg said through a mouthful of his chicken leg.  
"Where _is _Starfire, isn't she the one that makes us sit together for dinner?" Raven said as she sat, staring at her lumpy green loaf, her hood so far over her face it covered her nose.  
"Mmm, I think I'll check to make sure she's okay" Robin said, getting up abruptly from his chair, the chair swung back a bit, before settling itself still. The rest of the team watched Robin, and the chair, all looking awkwardly at each other.  
"Beastboy, you can have my dinner too, I'm going to meditate" Raven said, dumping her plate in BB's lap and walked away from the curved sofa, and to her room.  
"You know, we are always left here, should we be extremely upset, like, is that what Star would want from us?" BB asked Cyborg, not touching Raven's meal she left.  
"Not sure man, I'd say she'd want us happy, but would feel insulted otherwise; it's a tricky situation, I'd just stay out of it as much as possible" Cyborg answered, having finished his chicken.  
"Game?"  
"You're on, winner makes breakfast!" BB answered, reaching for the game controller. Cyborg grinned.

* * *

Robin reached Starfire's door. She could hear her movements as she scuffled around in her room, he suspected her packing her very few things. He was about to knock, but he found that he couldn't, something screamed in him that said if he knocked, he'd never leave, and neither would she. He leaned heavily against her door, she was obviously okay, if she wasn't, she'd find help, and it would usually be him.

He decided it'd be better if he moved on, he pushed himself away from the door, sighing quietly as he did so, and began to walk back out to clean the dishes he knew no one else would do. As he emerged from the large metals doors, he heard an earsplitting crash emit from behind him, from Starfire's room. Beastboy and Cyborg almost threw their controllers and reacted very much the same as Robin, run manically towards Starfire's room and hope for the best. Robin used Starfire's password to open her door, and was met with a slightly worried Raven. Shattered glass was everywhere, and there was some blood splattered over some glass and carpet. Raven tried using her psychic powers to find Starfire but couldn't trace her or the kidnapper.

Robin looked pale as he scanned the mess. He ran his hand through his black messed hair, trying to make more sense of the scene before him. BB and Cyborg were behind him, BB pushing in front to see front row of the mess. It was quite tragic as all heroes realised one important thing was missing, and that was Starfire.

Cyborg pushed in front, he used his scanner to detect whose blood it was on the glass and carpet, and his face fell when it returned with Starfire's DNA match.  
"I'm sorry dude, whatever's happened, it was a targeted attack at Starfire, and they succeeded, it's Star's blood." Cyborg said, falling into the leadership role as Robin remained as still as a stone, his hand still twisted through his raven locks.

* * *

Starfire awoke, dazed, the hit on her head still left a throbbing, and she almost expected to see her sister standing in front of her. She was very surprised to see an old man, smiling at her, a tray of tea and milk and sugar in his hands.  
"Hello Miss Starfire, would you like some tea?" His voice was a thick English accent and Starfire didn't know who he was.  
"What? Who are you, how do you know me and what is it that you want? She ranted, as she panicked slightly. He only smiled warmly at her.  
"You have no need to worry, Mr Wayne will be here in a second, he has some business that he needs your help with. Oh and call me Alfred" Starfire couldn't help but trust the old man in front of her, she knew that that was not how she was trained, but just the way he handled his business she just warmed up to the man.  
"Uh, Alfred, who is this Mr Wayne, he does sound some what familiar, and why didn't you just ask me?"  
"Oh my dear, you wouldn't have come otherwise, I did ask him to ask first but he has a mind of his own, he never listens to anyone, trust me, I've tried to get him to" He laughed a small laugh, it was still friendly, yet a fake mockery of her curiosity.  
"I think I'll have some of that tea now" Starfire asked, getting more confused the more she asked.

* * *

"I should have just gone in, I would have been there to help otherwise" Robin said pacing about the lounge room.  
"Calm down man, this isn't helping" Cyborg said getting frustrated with Robin's self blaming.  
"He and Raven were using the main technology to try and track their friend, Raven had tried really hard to connect to Starfire as much as she could, but was only getting black, and it was secretly distressing the poor girl, Starfire had really grown on her. Robin continued to pace, and it had bought Raven over her limits.  
"You know, you're not the only one upset here, and if you keep pacing aimlessly and keep doing nothing I will personally do things to you that you don't even want to think about! Got it?" She said, turning back to her work, breathing her way back to her usual calmness. BB just shrugged at Robin, he knew full well not to mess with an irritated Raven.  
"Man, my Tech isn't getting anything, how is this possible, if she is on Earth or in the Galaxy, I should pick her up on something, she's been completely shut off."Cyborg said upset he wasn't getting any further.  
"Maybe she's on Tamaran, as a diversion she acted her kidnapping, her sister kidnapped her even?" BB said casually.  
"BB, that's like the smartest thing you've ever said!" Cyborg admitted, as a light bulb went off in everyone's heads.  
"She could be anywhere, and she could be in danger" Robin said, again the negative outweighing the the other, more reasonable thoughts in his mind.  
"Or another genius could have planned a very successful kidnapping, maybe this person is still on Earth with Starfire." Cyborg chipped in.  
"We can't think irrationally like this, this is dangerous, and Star can hold her own" Raven said, Robin and Cyborg getting heavily on her nerves. BB being the un-annoying one for once.  
"Yeah, we will just have to work with what we've got, it's not much, but we will find her, we always find one another!" BB spoke, and for once, everyone actually listened to BB...

* * *

**So, watcha think, whatcha think! I am quite happy, took a lot of editing to figure out the direction of this chapter, but I think I found it, and I hope you guys like it too. I am trying to keep them in their character from the TV series, so I hope this is alright. I'd love to hear from you all, in the mean time, enjoy  
Sarah out xx**


	3. So it begins

**Hello, to those who reviewed, thank you so much :) Now I hope I can keep the story staying interesting enough for everyone, so shall we begin...**

* * *

Starfire was given clothes to wear and shown where the shower was, so she could freshen herself up before meeting the ever suspicious Mr Wayne. She was now wearing the given clothes; a plain purple shirt and a pair of blue denim shorts, also a pair of white and blue trainers and socks were situated at the door of the room she had slept in, and she proceeded to put them on before heading downstairs, to the kitchen where she was told by Alfred to meet Mr Wayne.

She was impressed with the place she was, and could tell the owner was quite a wealthy person, she made it down the stairs and managed to get a bit lost, but luckily Alfred found her and brought her to the kitchen for breakfast; scrambled eggs and bacon, and she suspiciously ate it. It was obviously morning, and she was supposed to be on an aircraft heading to Tamaran, instead she was in a mansion where her kidnappers had bought her, and she wasn't even putting up a fight, she found she almost trusted the old man, and she felt obliged to listen and do as he says, and it all made her feel a bit weird, so weird in fact, that she couldn't bring herself to eat anymore than a bite of the scrambled eggs.

"Miss Starfire, you really should eat some more, Mr Wayne really wouldn't be too happy with a plateful of food left"  
"You do not have to keep calling me 'Miss Starfire', also I feel as if I simply can not eat anymore, I am sorry if this upsets this Mr Wayne" She was getting slightly agitated with all the blank spots of information she was receiving, and she really needed to start making her way to her home planet too.  
"I really need to go soon, Alfred. When will Mr Wayne be here, so I can got out of here sooner?" She asked.  
"You can see him now if you wish, Miss"

"Yes, I wish to see him now then"  
"Okay, just this way, Miss" Alfred's arm extended to a hallway and she proceeded down the hall into a room.  
"I would still appreciate it if you called me Starfire, however" She said as she made it to the room.  
"If that would make you happier, than I will call you Starfire from here on out, it's a formality thing Mr Wayne requests that I do" He answered smoothly, in a way that made Starfire feel a tad guilty. The room was largish and seemed an old library on Starfire's inspection, a piano sat on the wall opposite to her and Alfred, he just walked over to the piano and played a few notes, within seconds a bookshelf subsided and revealed a passageway to which Alfred held his arms out in a gesture to ask her to walk through. Starfire was still getting over the whole, bookshelf moving, she knew that doesn't usually happen in people's houses, and her suspicions continued to grow, she just stood in her place as a way of showing him that she wasn't going before he did.

Alfred nodded, expecting the reaction, he too was a little hesitant, it's not very often the Batcave is opened to others apart from he and Bruce. As calmly as he could, he walked ahead, signalling she could too. The corridor was long and straight and Starfire had no idea where she was going. She knew she shouldn't be following old men into strange alleyways, and given the fact that she had been forcefully taken she should really be finding means of escape, yet she felt like this was what she was supposed to be doing, and she just had to let her curiosity win out when a bookshelf is moved by music, and the man was being very nice to her.

"I hope you don't mind me asking, but where are we going?" Her curiosity again winning.  
"Oh, to see Mr Wayne, he had asked that you meet him here, he wants to show you something very important" Starfire sighed, important, when is it not important.

The long walkway finally showed an end, as some dim light lit up the rest of the way, she could see what looked like a workshop and she wasn't sure where any of this was going. She kept silent and followed Alfred and gasped slightly when she saw the enormity of the place, it looked huge, and technical and she wasn't expecting this.  
"Welcome Starfire, do you like?" A booming voice asked. Starfire looked to where the voice came from and nearly squealed, she knew where she was now, Robin had talked of 'The Batcave', and Batman, and she was now experiencing both.  
"You're Batman! I wasn't expecting this, Robin had said many great things about you, Sir" She exclaimed excitedly.  
"Yes, I'm sure he has. Robin is why I brought you here, Starfire, I have an important mission that I need you, and only you, to handle."  
"Me, but I am supposed to be leaving for a war" Her face fell.  
"Starfire, I only trust you. Robin is in danger and I want you to protect him, and I trust that you will do it at any cost, correct me if I'm wrong"  
"Yes I would, but..." She was cut off  
"It's settled then, here let me explain the whole story" Starfire was a bit stunned, what had she just drawn herself into, she could not let her planet down, but she couldn't let Batman or Robin down, especially not Robin. She sighed, she was going to have to do some really good talking.

"So, let me introduce myself to you, I am Bruce Wayne, and yes, I am Batman. Robin was my apprentice, and I'm sure he's told you all this, so I think we shall skip the whole intro. I'm sure you are aware of Slade, and his obsessions with Robin. You see, Slade isn't gone, Robin was right, the whole thing was a set-up to drive Robin mad, and his team, you guys, saved him. The armour in your basement is only a diversion, I don't know exactly what he is planning but I know he has an unwanted fetish with Robin, this whole scenario will be enough to drive Robin over the edge, enough to get him killed, and we both don't want that. Do we?" He cocked his head to the side, cornering Starfire in her mind.  
"No, I'd hate it if anything happened to Robin" She let her head drop.  
"Good, it's settled then, stop packing and start coming up with a good excuse as to why you aren't leaving to go to war" He smirked. Starfire hated all the manipulation she was being given, but she didn't have anything left to give this man, he had taken all her previous energy.  
"Thank you, sir, I'll leave right away." She said as she turned to leave.  
"Alfred will give you a lift home, he can help with the excuses"  
"No thank you. I think I will fly home, to clear my head up a bit, Sir."  
"Very well, travel safe Starfire" And with that she turned to leave, her head and her heart aching. She was so worried for Robin's sake, she was a little scared by the fact that Slade was back, and she clearly remembered all the craziness he had caused Robin the last time, and her war, she was a Warrior Princess of her planet, she needed to be there, to help out at least, they wouldn't be happy if she wasn't returning, and for no good reason that she could say too.

Oh, why did life have to involve her so much!

* * *

**So, whatcha think. I know, not much actiony stuff, and very talkative, but it is a much needed chapter for this story. **

**Enjoy your day/night**

**Love Sarah :)**


	4. Her hero

**Hello, sorry for the long wait, it has been a very long and hard few weeks, all this talk of jobs and life after school is starting to drive me crazy. Okay, so I think, on with the story...**

* * *

Starfire flew. She let the wind take her to any place it directed her, and she didn't mind at all. Her first step, she'd come up with, was to call in to her Galfore, to see how things were going. She found a quiet little park and sat herself down on a cool wooden bench, she admired the beautiful park, she'd never been or seen it before and she left herself a mental note to remember this park for another time; the trees rustled slightly in the wind, all the deep dark green leaves danced and shone from the moonlit sky, the air was cool but welcoming and, for a split second, lost herself in the beauty, forgetting her predicament, and letting herself loose. But she had duties, and others came before her, and she didn't want to let anyone down, although she was scared that one of her homes would miss out, and her mind was slowly wandering off, into a place she never wanted to visit again. She clicked her communicator and dialed her Galfore, maybe he could give her some answers.

As Galfore answered, his picture illuminated from her communicator and she couldn't help but smile at his welcoming, familiar face.  
"Greetings Galfore" She beamed at him.  
"My Starfire, isn't it late where you are?"  
"Yes, I am experiencing some difficulties, um, I called for your help, actually" She smiled smally at him.  
"I'm here to help. When will you be coming home, we need you, and I can help you better in person!" He said warmly.  
"I don't even know if it is possible for me to leave, something very important has come up and I am the person in charge!"  
"Starfire, you have duties here, your home is here, and we are in trouble, we all need your guidance and your skills, you will need to make a choice, and I can't help you make it, my opinion is completely biased" His desperation slightly coming into his voice, and his forehead furrowed all the while.  
"Oh Galfore, I have two homes and two families and both are in danger, what am I supposed to do?" She was nearly in tears, her situation beginning to tear her apart.  
Galfore sighed.  
"I suppose I can keep things good up here, I hate to see you this way, we will make do without you, but you will be a huge hole in our fight, I'll call if we are extremely desperate, I hope it doesn't come to that however" Galfore hated to see Starfire the way she was, and he didn't know how, but he was going to find a way to manage without one of his strongest warriors.  
"I can't even express how much this helps. Please, if things get much worse I will find a way to make it, to help, I don't know how, but I will, but this helps at this very moment, and I do love you very much, please be safe" She gushed, feeling a little of the overwhelming sensation leave her.  
"I love you too, and be safe, don't let anything in your current mission break you, call if you need another chat, I'll be here for you, day and night" He smiled and she smiled and Starfire knew she had a way of handling things, thanks to her Galfore.  
"Until next time Starfire, I hope to see you soon" Starfire smiled brightly and she clicked her communicator to end the call.

She took in a deep breath, she let the fresh air fill her and leave her. It was a beautiful night, a night she wouldn't see on Tamaran, she felt a little horrible when she realised that deep down, she wanted to help Robin more than her family, and that the turn of events had slightly worked in her favour, it was bittersweet and she hated that she couldn't put her foot down on the emotions she was experiencing.

Taking one last deep breath, she flew back into the night, back towards her home, her tower and her new family, back to where she could protect Robin from the evil that Slade was bringing back.

* * *

The metal door stood inches from her face. Her breath fogged the stainless steel and her reflection wavered a broken reflection. She flashed her ID card at the system and then let it scan her face, when the light blinked green, the door slid open silently. She stepped into the elevator and let it take her back to her Earth family. At her arrival she was greeted by Beastboy, how was about to go down and get some take-away pizza. Although slightly confused at first, he almost jumped at the realisation that Starfire was standing in front of him. He turned himself into a cute little kitty and jumped into her arms.  
"I missed you too, little kitty Beastboy!" She said laughing at his antics. He snuggled into her chest before returning back to his normal state, and giving her another hug.  
Beastboy then ran off, back into the lounge area yelling excitedly that Starfire was back. This got some reactions and even Raven was rushing into the hall where Starfire was making her way towards the lounge. Cyborg ran and lifted her off her feet in a huge hug that competed with some of her bone breaking hugs. She only could laugh and enjoy the fact that she was so wanted and missed, it made her feel really good, and even happier that she was able to stay.  
"Where have you been? What the hell happened?" Robin asked frantically after thinking he had lost her to Tamaran forever.  
"Oh...I'm not really sure. I remember the bright lights coming towards me, then I was awake in a beautiful park not knowing what had even happened. My head does hurt a little, so I think I was knocked out, but that is all I have concluded." She lied, a lie in which she was quite proud of herself for thinking of, she even believed herself.  
"Well, you're safe now, and we still have you for another night, pizza was the men tonight and we're glad you're here to join us" Cyborg said, saddened by the thought that even though she was back, she was still leaving.  
"That sounds wonderful. And, I had been thinking, and I even called my Galfore; I'm not going to Tamaran anymore, I can't do it, I can't make myself leave you guys" Her eyes flickered over to Robin, her reason, her hero, and she swear she saw the faintest flicker of a smile cross his face, and she couldn't help but smile herself, she was happier then ever to be able to call this her home, and she believed that she needed to be here more, for some reason, she felt as if Robin was more important than her home planet, and although that thought saddened and scared her, she couldn't help but let the relief flood her, stomach up, it was time to be Robin's hero for once, he'd always been hers.

* * *

**Oh-Kay. I hope this was alright, not much in it, and it was rushed just a little as I feel terrible that I haven't updated in ages. I hope this suffices,  
Till a hopefully soon next time, **

**Sarah xx**


End file.
